Partners
by K3IR
Summary: Scandalous meetings between two partners that shouldn't happen in the work place. Well, no one told them it shouldn't be done. Maltara. One-shot. Fluff, because I figured with the last couple of episodes, we kinda need it. Rated between T and M... Oh yeah, I went there.


**I don't usually use this type of language, but these past couple of weeks can just fuck right off. All aboard the nope train to fuck-that-ville; fucking nope. **

**Okay, thank you for reading and sorry for the language.**

**Disclaimer: I never do these things. I should probably start before I get sued. Cause of Death and its wonderful characters that are extremely fun to write about. Are not mine; the end.**

**Warning: Slightly M rated, not really, but if you squint, it's there.**

0000

* * *

She doesn't know why she looks at him the way she does today, she blames it on hormones. She read somewhere that these things happen when you're expecting, you suddenly notice things about your significant other that you didn't before.

She knows it's inappropriate to have impure thoughts of your partner in the middle of the work place, she just can't help it, for lack of a better word, she's just so, _incredibly horny._

The both of them were called in late on a Sunday night, which is why she's wearing skinny jeans and a loose fitting shirt, and he's wearing a V-neck fitted black tee and denim jeans that shape his ass _oh so perfectly._

So five minutes after they wrap up the meeting with Anders, she drags him away to an empty supply closet to have her way with him.

She blames it on the hormones.

0000

It isn't until two weeks later where they're in the same situation, it's Friday night, well, early Saturday morning, and they're stuck doing paperwork, greeting in the night officers as they tiredly make their way to their desks.

The only light sources in the squad room are the desk lamps. She can feel the sweat beads rolling down the side of her neck and gathering on her forehead. It's mid-July, and they're in the middle of a summer storm, so it's kind of expected when there's a loud clap of thunder, a bright flash, and the precinct is suddenly coated in darkness. A couple of seconds later, the power returns, and once again, the squad room is illuminated in a golden glow.

The two give each other hungry looks, he's surprised by how dark her eyes turn with lust, her skin glowing in the low light, and he reciprocates the look, letting his eyes speak louder than words.

Not giving his computer the chance to power back on, and not having the patience for it to reboot, he switches it off at the power point, letting Natara do the same.

He practically drags her out of the precinct, he's virtually vibrating in anticipation, when they finally reach his car in the empty underground parking lot, he not so gently shoves her up against it, his keys clattering to the ground as his hands bury themselves in her hair, her hands clawing and clutching at the front of his shirt, gasping as he lets go of her hair to run his hands down her sides, griping the back of her thighs and lifting her up, pushing her further against the metal as she wraps her legs around his waist and his hands skim back up her body, squeezing the side of her breast lightly.

A couple days later, when Anders asks where the security camera feeds from that night disappeared to, Kai goes crimson red, claiming that they must have stopped working after the power went out.

0000

Her baby bump isn't to noticeable, she hides it well under loose fitting shirts, the only people that know it's there are the people who they've told.

There've been no more scandalous rendezvous in supply closets or parking lots. Ever since she started showing, things had calmed down a bit.

Until yesterday;

They were in the observation room, watching as Blaise and Jeremy hauled out their prime suspect in their current case. The person who usually recorded the interrogation had left a few seconds earlier with the USB, mumbling something about taking the recordings to Amy. Not that either of them were listening.

She was leaning against the wall next to the glass, her arms folded, his left arm resting behind her head, supporting his body as he leaned in. He watched as she absentmindedly ran her thumb back and forth against her stomach. He smiles, leaning further into her, his head resting lightly on her right shoulder, his lips moving in to nibble at her earlobe.

"Not here…" she moans, tilting her head to give him better access.

"Why not?" he stands up straighter, moving to stand directly behind her, his hands move to either side of her waist, lifting her shirt up and running delicate fingers across her exposed abdomen.

"Someone could walk in." she mumbles, the words barely leaving her lips as she concentrates on one hand moving south and one moving north.

"Lock the door."

"It doesn't lock from the inside." She groans.

"Well then I guess we'll have to wait until tonight…" he murmurs, sucking on her neck one last time before he removes his hands.

"No one likes a tease." She growls.

0000

She's confined to desk duty; both Anders and Mal won't let her leave the precinct without someone escorting her, which to be honest, she finds ridiculous.

No one outside their little circle of friends knows about the pregnancy yet, apart from the usual scuttlebutt, but no one's ballsy enough to ask her directly yet. She can't help but smile at that.

The moment Mal walks in, pulling a suspect along in handcuffs, Jeremy hobbling alongside him, her eyes widen. Jeremy's left eye's bruised shut, his bottom lip swollen. Mal has dry blood starting from his nose ending at his chin and few droplets on his shirt.

She follows him into the break room, watching him collapse into the plush sofa in the corner.

"Do I even want to know?" she asks, dampening a cloth in warm water.

"No, you really don't." he mumbles, groaning as she stands between his legs, bringing the cloth down onto his face.

She gets the blood off, moving away to throw the wash cloth in the sink; she heads off towards the fridge, searching for an ice-pack.

He can't help but watch her rear as she bends and lets out a triumphant 'uh ha!' when she finally digs out the ice-pack, quickly diverting his attention as she stands up and turns around to face him.

Coming to stand in between his legs again, he gratefully takes the ice-pack, placing it on his throbbing nose with a sigh.

"I really wish you'd stop getting yourself hurt." She runs her fingers through his hair, pushing a few strands out of his eyes.

"Hazards of the job." He mumbles

She rolls her eyes, moving in to kiss his forehead, gently kissing the tip of his freezing cold nose, then moving to his lips. She rests her right knee on the edge of the sofa so she can lean in more, she wraps her arms loosely around his neck, and feels his arms wrap around her middle when she yelps.

Pulling back, she glares at him as he smiles innocently back up at her.

"Hey, how about we keep this off my ass for a minute?" she brings the ice-pack around from behind her, dumping it on a side table next to them.

"Sorry," he chuckles, bringing her closer to him.

She smiles and leans in to kiss him again, her hands fist his hair as the kiss grows passionate instantly, his hands squeeze her ass and she moans into his mouth.

"Nat…" he mumbles against her lips, "Nat," he tries again when she moves her lips to the sweet spot behind his ear.

"Yes?" she whispers.

"We can't do this here." He groans at the feel of her lips against his skin.

"Why not?"

He frowns at the familiarity of the conversation, "someone could walk in… door doesn't lock." He grits out.

"Oh, well then." She straightens up, releasing her hold, "I guess we'll just have to wait until we get home." She smiles down at the bulge in his pants, walking off towards the door.

"No one likes a tease." He yells after her.

He can hear her laugh in reply.

0000

* * *

**Although this is both hot and cute and I don't usually write like this. I'm still not happy and these past couple of weeks can still piss the fuck right off.**

**Once again, sorry for the language.**

**Hopefully I'll get into a writing routine again and I'll post up more stories like this one. Hope you liked it! I actually like this one, ahahaha.**

**Remember to review!**


End file.
